Attack of the Shadow Clones
by Luiz4200
Summary: Plasmius failed to create a perfect clone of Danny Phantom. Will his search for a new target expose a big secret? This story includes characters created by DPcrazy for 'Adventures after a Mistake'. The original version of this story was removed by FFN.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Some characters from this fic were created by DPcrazy.**

**Attack of the Shadow Clones**

Simon the Purpleback Gorilla (**A/N:** Simon is a character of mine) is making a public appearance in the Amity Park Zoo. Danny Fenton is a guest of honor and is quite happy about it being due to one of his feats as Danny Fenton instead of Danny Phantom (Simon would probably never exist had Danny never discovered his mother Delilah wasn't a male gorilla as originally thought when he, Sam and Tucker started making a school report on her). Danny, Sam and her kids, Jake and Abby, were on their way to the zoo.

"Kids, your Aunt Jazz somehow deserves to be on this too." Danny says. "It was thanks to her I got notoriety by the Genius Magazine."

"I believed they only published genius women's feats. Why did they open an exception for you if they still didn't know the hero you are?" Abby asks.

"Your Aunt Jazz convinced them to survey your Grandma Maddie so she would be known by something other than her and Grandpa Jack's obsession with ghosts." Danny explains.

"Why would Aunt Jazz be ashamed of our grandparents for that?" Jake asks.

"Only a few people believed ghosts to be real back then, Jake. And your aunt wasn't one of them." Sam explains.

"And that's why we are guests of honor. And I'm glad that's because something I did without my ghost powers." Danny says.

"And I'm only going to a zoo because of that. I don't like seeing caged animals." Jake, who is a vegetarian like his Mom, explains.

"Neither do I. I hope someone sets those animals free." Sam says.

"I hope the Foleys and the Grays don't miss the ceremony." Danny says.

"Don't count on Tori and her Mom being there, Dad." Abby says. "They are on patrol while we are at the zoo. And Tori says her Mom has a special device to track Shadow so they can finally get rid of him for good."

"Abby, don't be so sure it's a good thing to get rid of him. We can't be sure he's Evil." Jake says.

"After all he did how can't you be sure all he wants is earn our trust so he can betray us?" Abby asks.

"Kids, you'll never change each other's minds that easy so stop trying, please." Danny pleads.

The Fentons then arrive at the Zoo, where they meet the Foleys.

"Hi, Matt. Did we miss anything?" Jake asks.

"No." Matt says. "And what about Shadow? What's your familly's position about him?"

"Dad still believes he's good and Abby still believes he's evil. Mom refuses to discuss him all she said so far was that she always knew from the beginning it was a bad idea to use the special collars on 'him' and Abby to force them to get along." Jake explains.

"We are not here to discuss ghost activities. Let's get ready for the ceremony." Tucker says.

Valerie and Tori arrive at the Zoo.

"Tori? I thought you and your Mom were out there hunting Shadow. What are you doing here?" Abby asks.

"Mom's device says Shadow is somewhere here." Tori explains.

"Impossible." Abby says. "If Shadow and/or any other Evil ghost were here my ghost sense would go off." Ghost sense goes off. "I stand corrected."

Valerie sees something wrong on her suit. "So do I. My device now says three more Shadows just came here."

Three ghosts appear resembling the mindless clones that appeared in 'Kindred Spirits' except the new ones are Shadow-like instead of Phantom-like. They attack everyone in the zoo and say nothing but "Must obey Father".

Danny goes ghost. "Not more clones. Wasn't it enough when he made clones of me?"

"As long as Sam and I don't get the blame this time it's alright." Tucker.

Ignoring Tucker's comment, Danny prepares to battle the clones and Abby joins him. To their surprise they ignore them and head towards Jake, who runs away. At first he would go ghost and turn Shadow as soon as there's no one watching but instead decides to face them as Jake Fenton. Fortunately for him he still had the Fenton Thermos 2.0 Matt Foley gave him so he could capture the mindless clones.

"Congratulations, son. But what's this thing you utilized to capture them?" Danny asks.

"It's a Fenton Thermos 2.0. Matt invented it." Jake explains.

"Son, I'm really proud of you." Tucker tells Matt.

"Wait a minute!" Abby says. "I once saw Shadow using one of these to capture a ghost as part of his plan to make us think he's good. That only means one thing: Matt must believe Shadow is good and made another one for him." She directs herself to Matt. "That's stupid, Matt. Now he can use it to trap Dad and I when he no longer believes it to be necessary to keep our trust."

Only Matt notices how worried Jake was about Abby figuring it out.

"Right, I gave him a Fenton Thermos 2.0 and I don't regret it." Matt replies.

"End of discussion. Now let's take these clones for analysis at home." Danny says.

Later at Fentonworks.

"Dad, what do you mean with 'more clones'?" Abby asks.

"Aunt Dani wasn't the only clone Plasmius made of me. He also made clones that were so mindless as the ones we faced today. In fact the only difference is that today's ones are Shadow-like instead of Phantom-like." Danny explains.

"Why have we never heard from those other Phantom clones like we heard from Aunt Dani?" Jake asks.

"Unlike Dani the other clones weren't made to last for a long time." Danny says. "Now let's check these ones." Opens the Fenton Thermos 2.0 and only reveals some ectoplasmic goo and some unidentified devices. "That's what I feared. Their lifespan wasn't much longer than those of the mindless clones I've talked before. But I have no idea of what these devices are. Tucker. Matt. Please analyse the devices. If I'm right Plasmius is behind this and intends to creat a perfect clone of Shadow."

"Why would he want that?" Jake asks.

"He tried to make a perfect clone of me when he gave up trying to make me join his side. He probably wants a clone of Shadow because he doesn't believe the original will work for him again. If any of you finds Shadow again, warn him. Plasmius might be interested in capturing him for the experiment." Danny says.

"Why bother about that? Just lemme destroy him and not only Plasmius will be unable to clone him but we also will get rid of an evil ghost for good." Abby says.

"Abby, even if you were right about Shadow being Evil, which I believe you're not, Dad didn't destroy ghosts just for that. Why start now? You're just jealous he's a better ghost hunter than you." Jake says.

"That's it! I'm looking for more clones or the original Shadow." Abby says and then she leaves home.

"I'm gonna call Dani to help." Danny says. "Jake, the clones were trying to capture you. Plasmius is probably trying to use you as hostage to force your sister and I to hunt Shadow for him. We'll activate the Fenton Ghost Shield for your protection."

At night, a female version of Shadow appears and makes Jake unconscious before he even has a chance to go ghost. Hearing a noise, Abby Phantom enters Jake's room and sees Shadow Girl (who, like all Shadow clones on this fic, is a character of mine). She tries to stop Shadow Girl but since she doesn't have Jake's tendencies to hold it back against Abby, Shadow Girl easily wins and abducts both of Danny's children.

Danny notices Jake and Abby are missing. "Where are they?"

Sam sees a videotape of Shadow Girl taking Jake and Abby away. "Another Shadow clone took our kids. And she seems to be half-ghost too."

Matt has just appeared there out of concern for Jake. "A clone of Shadow being half-ghost? But how is that possible?" Matt asks, pretending not to know the original Shadow is half-ghost as well.

"There's only one way for it to be possible. When Vlad manipulated Shadow into kidnapping Jake he got DNA samples from both of them and used them to create a half-ghost clone to break into the ghost shield." Danny says.

"It's a lie. Your son is not Shadow!" Matt gasps as he just gave away Jake's secret. "You didn't hear that. Right?"

"Wrong. And you'd better explain it all, mister." Danny says.

While Matt explains it all, let's see what's happening to Danny's children.

"Jacob. Abigail. I'm glad you visited me. Now let's get down to business. As I presume your Dad told you, I once tried to clone him but failed to create a perfect clone because I failed to get a sample of his blood while on mid-morph." Vlad says.

"Actually he didn't mention this last part." Jake corrects.

"Really? But it doesn't matter now. Now I'm intending to create a perfect clone of Shadow. And you, Abigail, are my way to force Shadow to allow me to collect some of his blood while he goes ghost. And don't even try to escape. The cages holding you are ghost-proof." Vlad says.

"What do you mean with 'while he goes ghost'? Do you believe Shadow is a half-ghost?" Abby asks.

"Why do you think I bothered to place your brother in a ghost-proof cage?" Vlad asks.

"Are you telling me my brother is Shadow? It's a lie. Right, Jake?" Abby asks.

Vlad uses some torture devices on Abby to force Jake to go ghost.

"I'm shocked! Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"What for? So you can keep trying to destroy me even when I'm in human form?" Shadow asks.

"Sorry, Jake." Abby asks.

"Enough talking. Now change back so I can extract your blood while you go ghost again." Vlad commands.

"Shadow Girl, he doesn't consider you perfect. He'll dispose of you like he did to the other imperfect clones." Shadow says.

"I know but I have no other choice. He has power over me." Shadow Girl asks.

"What're you talking about?" Shadow asks.

"I presume by now that the previous clones are already dissolved and some devices were found within their remains. They give them painful shocks. Fortunately I never needed to use them on him but I didn't have the same luck with her. Now do as I told, Shadow." Vlad says.

Shadow was about to give up when Danny, Valerie and Tori break into Vlad's lab. Vlad and Shadow Girl battle Danny and the Red Huntresses until Shadow breaks free and grabs Vlad.

"Tell me how to break Shadow Girl free from your control." Jake was so furious Vlad feared him.

"All right." Vlad hands him a remote control. "This activates the device. I need it to shock her. Just press the release button and it will leave her."

"I'll have it analysed to be sure of it. Until then." Shadow pulls the Fenton Thermos 2.0 and sucks Plasmius inside it.

"I'm proud of you, son." Danny says.

"What? You know?" Shadow asks.

"Matt couldn't keep the secret." Matt explains.

After some analysis, it's revealed Plasmius wasn't lying after all. Shadow Girl uses some ecto-dejecto to maintain some stability. Dani Phantom gives her some advice on how to live. Shadow Girl decides to find a place to live in the Ghost Zone. Team Phantom accepts Shadow as an ally. Danny advices Jake to keep his identity a secret not only because there's a lot of people still thinking Shadow is Evil but also because whatever Shadow's reputation is Jake will have a better chance to have a normal life if he keeps his identity a secret.

**THE END**

**I hope you like that story. Please review.**


End file.
